ESRD is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. According to the United States Renal Data System there has been a marked increase both in the prevalence and incidence of ESRD over the past decade especially in African-American patients. The objective of this protocol is to determine whether treatment of hypertension will prevent deterioration of renal function in patients with hypertensive nephropathy.